Of the Celtic
by GoldRohirrim
Summary: I, Brenna, never asked to be a demigod. Unfortunately, the Gods don't care either way. So when my dad got possessed by an evil freaking monster, lets just say I started screaming bloody murder. Trust me, that never helps.


**So I decided that if there was Greek, Roman, and Egyptian, there had to be some other mythologies. Rick Riordan is doing something Norse related in 2015, or so he says. **

** Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters that aren't my own. I don't own PJO. It'd be nice to, fo' sure.**

** -Gold Rohirrim**

* * *

Look, I never wanted to be a demigod. I always wanted to lead a normal life, with normal people. Unfortunately, it doesn't really work that way when you're like me. It started when I was walking to my school.

My name is Brenna, in case you didn't know that.

* * *

I was heading towards my school, my backpack slung over my shoulder. It was freezing out, but

I didn't mind the cold. My school is called Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted, but we all call it BAG. My friend, Sadie Kane, was walking right next to me, feet scuffling in the snow. Sadie was chattering away about the series of accidents that had been happening around the world. I swear she never stops talking sometimes. On my right, a cute boy named Nico di Angelo trudged wearily through the white cover. They're really my only friends that I have, so I'm trying not to lose them.

I yawned, seeing the entrance to BAG coming up ahead. That was when the giant hound burst out of the bushes. It was giant, with coarse black fur, slavering jaws, and of course, evil looking red eyes. I nearly shrieked, but Nico looked at it calmly. He twisted his skull ring and it instantly transformed into a pitch black blade with a silver hilt. I backed away from him quick.

Sadie looked at me, and I could tell she wasn't worried either. I had no idea how she couldn't be worried in the face of a giant, freaking, _monster_! "Stay calm, alright Brenna?"

I wanted to ask her how I could stay calm while Nico was fighting the giant dog, but Sadie shouted something in Egyptian. "_N'dah!_"

A blue line flared between me and the hound and I saw its red eyes instantly look at me. I cringed, somehow managing not to flee from the scene entirely. I saw Nico go down, the hound crushing him, but Sadie darted away before the dog could barrel into her. A shout and a dagger flew through the air, its bronze blade shimmering in a deadly arc. Drew Tanaka, a plastic bag stepped out from the bushes, nearly shaking from fear, but she held another dagger in her hand. The hound dissolved into dust, and Sadie looked over at Drew.

"Who- who are you?" I asked, my voice quavering from the recent events. Drew glared at Sadie, and I could tell Sadie was wondering the same thing about Nico. I didn't know, but at that moment, Nico pulled himself from under a giant carpet of fur, groaning about being squashed underfoot. Drew stared in stunned silence as Nico staggered out.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me, honey?" Drew demanded at Sadie, and Sadie said nothing, just beginning to walk. My legs were frozen, but I managed to stumble after them. I caught a few snatches of the words 'Greek' and 'Egyptian.' I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it was definitely about me. I didn't know how Sadie was coping with Drew right now. They were usually enemies, and Sadie hated every plastic bag she came upon. Nico had disappeared, and so had the giant shag carpet. We stayed in silence for the rest of the walk, but at every possible moment, I shivered, imagining the evil red eyes.

* * *

At lunch, Sadie came over to me followed by a boy named Tristan. Tristan is popular and funny, so I never really got to know him. I didn't really fall under the category of popular. Tristan looked grim, and he called over another boy, named Seth. From what I've heard, Seth is the most cunning person you'll ever meet in your life. He had dark black hair and calculating green eyes. His face is pointed, with slanted eyebrows and pale white skin. I looked at Sadie desperately, wondering when she had gotten into the popular books.

"Hey, Brenna," Tristan greeted me, and I nearly fainted. I had never told him my name, so Sadie must've. I wanted to kill Sadie right then and there. I should've at least gotten the honors of telling the most handsome boy in BAG my name.

"Hello, Tristan," I managed to stutter back, and Sadie flashed me an irritated look while Tristan just grinned. A few more of his friends sat down next to us, setting their trays onto the table. I nearly reached up to check my hair, but wisely thought against it. Tristan has a gang of cute boys, all popular and gifted in their own way.

"I just want to explain what happened in the morning." Sadie said quietly, and Jahi, another popular boy, raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. Sadie forged ahead, before all the boys could say another word of greeting or confusion. "We were attacked by a hellhound, from Greek mythology. Of course, it has been revealed that it isn't really mythology anymore. I'm a magician from Egypt, and all the others can explain the other stuff."

I didn't really believe her. "Are you playing some cruel trick on me?" I demanded, "You're telling me that mythology is real, and that all their gods are real?"

Tristan nodded sagely, and I felt like throwing up. How could Gods be real, and how could mythology be real? Thunder rumbled above, like someone had heard my thoughts.

"Sadie Kane is telling the truth." An unfamiliar melodic voice spoke up, and all heads turned to see a man standing by the table. He had kaleidoscope eyes like Jahi's, identical wild hair, and a white lab coat. He could've been Jahi's father, for all I knew. The man smiled grimly at us. "Come, children. We have much to discuss."

* * *

The man's name was Thoth, and I had agreed to let him explain this bizarre new world. I wasn't even sure if Thoth was a man, because his outline shimmered in and out of existence. Thoth had transformed into a younger version of himself, so he looked like Jahi's twin, not father. Apparently, though, Thoth was Jahi's father. I was getting bitterly confused until Thoth managed to delve into explaining the Gods.

"Every God moves with western civilization, the heart of the west. Right now, it's in America. The Greeks are stationed in Manhattan, that's why it's forbidden to Egyptians and vice versa. The Romans are in San Francisco, by Mount Tam, which is also known as Mount Othyrs. I'm not sure about all the other mythology, but the Norse and holed up in Alaska. For Greece, Alaska is the land beyond the Gods, but apparently the Norse Gods are up there. We are widely spread, and although that may be a good thing, it could also be our undoing." Thoth paused for dramatic effect, and I gulped. "If a great enemy rises, we would be divided, and the only Pantheons known that are close to each other are the Egyptians and Greeks. However, the Greeks and the Romans have a temporary alliance. It may not last if there is a full scale outbreak of war. Catching on, yet?"

I wanted so badly to shake my head, but I didn't. "I understand, I think." I managed, and Thoth nodded, smiling.

"Then you'll be prepared if you have to be taken away from your home, separated from your family, and trained to fight?" He asked, and I shook my head. _No_. I wasn't prepared to be taken away from my father, who is the nicest man on Earth. I probably wouldn't be able to bear the burden of fighting monsters, either.

Thoth snapped his fingers and disappeared in a whirlwind of hieroglyphics, but he left behind his lab coat. I picked it up, seeing a few symbols float away. I would probably never be prepared for any of this battling monsters thing and saving the world.

* * *

As soon as I got back home, I was sidetracked by Jahi. He raised an eyebrow at the lab coat I was wearing, but said nothing of it.

Instead, he asked:

"How did you like my father?" Jahi looked a bit angry and jealous as well. I suppose I could relate. My father was a scientist, but I knew that he missed Mom a lot. He said that I had inherited her looks, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes. The eyes were the thing that had caught him, he always said. They made me looked cold, and kind of morbid, too. I wasn't all that fond of them, but a lot of people said they looked cool.

"He's interesting, but I could tell that he was withholding some kind of information from me." I answered, and Jahi nodded sympathetically in an understanding way. I could tell he was mulling over his own thoughts right now.

"Gods are like that in every Pantheon, I suppose. Sometimes I feel like they just use us, but I think that they just don't get it that humans need their parents to love them. My father's an outcast already amongst Gods for studying with us and so on. Set, the God of Chaos and Evil had girl named Aethia. Apparently she was to powerful for her own good, so Set bargained with Ra to keep her. He won, but Aethia nearly died." Jahi looked away for a moment, his kaleidoscope eyes darkening into a swirl of black for a moment.

I thought that over, feeling a bit resentful. Ra was worried about his own seat of power, and would kill someone with an entire life ahead of her just to make sure he was safe. I wasn't sure what had happened, but whatever the bet had been, the stakes had been high. Jahi waved goodbye, veering away as I neared my house.

My dad was standing on the verandah, reading a magazine. He looked up when I stomped up the steps, Sadie-style.

"Did you have a good day at school today, Brenna?" He asked distractedly, and I took a few steps back. My Dad was never distracted like this. He glanced up, and lunged at me with razor claws. I dodged, screaming bloody murder. Dad had solid gold eyes, harsh and cruel. Where his fingernails should've been were long talons, extended to kill. He bared his teeth, revealing a mouthful of dirty, but sharp fangs. I shouted myself hoarse, enough to have wakened the entire neighborhood up, but no one came. This was definitely not my dad, but another bloody monster. He swung at me, raking his talons sideways across my face. I staggered away, feeling a trickle of blood flowing down my cheek. He whacked me off the verandah, sending me sprawling. My vision cleared, energy surging into my tired body as I stood on firm ground. I was ready this time when the monster attempted to tackle me. I rolled to one side, feeling one talon sink into the ground where my neck had recently been.

I was tired of this stupid mythology. My dad should've been standing in the place of where this monster was, and life should've gone as planned. The monster attacked again, catching my arm. I tore it free of his claws, trying not to look at what must've been a deep wound. The monster's claws were covered in my blood. I felt faint, wondering if anyone could see this happening.

I grabbed the shovel lying against the shed, raising it defensively. The monster growled in anticipation, watching me out of the corner of its eyes. I flinched, nearly stumbling over a potted flower.

"Stay back, or I'll- I'll kill you!" I shouted bravely, though I was anything but. The monster seemed to laugh at me as I hurled the shovel at it. I rummaged through the shed, trying to find the gun that Dad had always kept in there. My hand grasped leather, and I pulled it out a revolver, loaded with something that looked like pure silver. I pointed it with trembling hands at the monster before pulling the trigger. I was forced back a few feet, my arm jerking as three bullets flew at the monster. It roared in outrage, blood trickling from the side of its mouth and its head. It didn't seem affected, only superficially wounded and quite a bit angry. I only had two bullets left, and then it would be bye-bye to me. I picked up a bronze pitchfork in one hand, wondering what it would to. I pulled back my arm javelin-style and hurtled the pitchfork through the air. The monster spat angrily as the pitchfork grazed its forehead, drawing a stream of blood.

I fired a bullet at the monster, watching as it was thrown back. My arm hurt, and it was still bleeding badly. I heard a horn blow through the air and four black shafted arrows embedded itself into the monster. I had just enough time to shoot the monster one more time before I blacked out.

* * *

** Yay! I finished the chapter and updated it a bit. It doesn't look all that different, but I felt like it needed some changes. I just finished watching some Doctor Who! Sorry, I'm obsessing now. Bowties are cool! So are fezzes.  
**

** Cheers!**


End file.
